Afraid
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca is secretly afraid of the dark do to a past experience. She doesn't tell Aubrey and when she has a nightmare one night she's forced to tell her girlfriend. Cue adorable fluffyness with slight angst. T for implied violence.


Prompt: Beca is secretly afraid of the dark do to a past experience. She doesn't tell Aubrey and when she has a nightmare one night she's forced to tell her girlfriend. Cue adorable fluffyness with slight angst.

Sent to me from: **BabyGirl237**

_Thoughts will be initalics._

* * *

**Afraid**

Beca wouldn't let anyone know it, but she was afraid of the dark. A past experience had effected her so much it triggered her to be terrified.

One night at their shared apartment, with Chloe, Beca jolted awake. Thankfully she hadn't woken up her blonde girlfriend sleeping next to her. She reached for the lamp next to her and turned it on, looking rapidly around the room. Beca breathed a sigh of relief when she realized were she was.

_Should I wake her up._ Beca thought as she stared at her girlfriend, with her heart still racing. _No she has been studying to much. Damn final exams._

_Just breath Beca, breath._ Beca laid back down and got as close to Aubrey's chest as she could, and dropped her head to listen to her gilfriends heartbeat. Instinctively Aubrey's arms reached out and wrapped around Beca, and she moved closer.

Beca soon fell into a dreamless sleep listening to Aubrey's steady heartbeat.

* * *

Aubrey woke up, later on, to see Beca snuggled into her arms with herface buried in her chest.

"Beca." Aubrey whispered shaking her girlfriend gently.

"Hmm." Beca replied moving her head and opening her eyes to look into Aubrey's.

"Are you ok? I'm usually the one being held." Aubrey said, her voice filled with concern and curiosity.

"Fine. I guess I got cold." Beca shrugged trying to hide her fear from that night.

"Okay." Aubrey said, not believing her girlfriend. She decided to drop the subject, Beca would tell her when she was ready.

* * *

Beca jolted awake again the next night with tears running down her face.

Aubrey woke up hearing a whimper come from her girlfriend.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?" Aubrey asked sitting up and turning on her lamp to see Beca's tear stained face.

"N-No." Beca said in a quiet child-like voice.

"Honey, Come here."Aubrey said as she moved closer to pull Beca into a hug. Beca buried her face in Aubrey's neck, and Aubrey could feel Beca's tears dropping onto her exposed skin.

"What happened?"

"N-Nightmare." Beca replied lightly shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aubrey asked lightly.

"Y-Yeah. I think so. I-I'm afraid of the dark."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I-I didn't want to seem weak." Beca said sheepishly.

"You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know." Aubrey said, giving Beca an eskimo kiss. Beca giggled. "That's one of my favorite noises ever." Aubrey said with a smile.

"I... I want to tell you something... what these nightmares are about."

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Aubrey said, as she watched Beca's eyes fill with tears again. Aubrey lifted up her hand to wipe them away.

"I want to." Beca responded strongly. "When I was 10 my parents started fighting... a lot. And one night it was really dark out, and my parents sent me to my room, during a thunderstorm. I heard some yelling..." Beca swollowed loudly. "... and the power went out. I heard a loud smash and a thud, my parents had started throwing things, I heard the word 'divorce' a few times and everything went quiet. I didn't sleep at all that night, and when I went down the stairs in the morning, the power was still out, and my mom had a cut on her forehead and she was asleep on the couch with a broken plate on the floor a few feet away." Halfway through Beca started sobbing, and Aubrey had pulled her even closer.

"I never knew." Aubrey said in a whisper.

"I've never told anybody. It happened 13 years ago, but during this month it still haunts me. I-I'm always afraid that... everything my parents went through will happen to me... or worse," Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes holding back tears. "You, the love of my life, might leave me."

Aubrey pulled Beca in for a kiss, and held her tightly to her own body.

"You never have to worry about that, I'll never leave you." Aubrey said pulling Beca into her lap. "I'll always love you, withall my heart, and if I had the choice, we would never be apart for a single second."

"I love you." Beca said staring into Aubrey's grey eyes.

"I love you, more than anything."

"Can I- Can you hold me?" Beca said in a whisper.

"Of course." Aubrey replied pulling Beca down to lay with her.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her to lay almost on top of her. Beca rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder, and slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep, the first she had that month in 13 years.

* * *

AN: I've never written something like this before, so sorry if it's bad. I'm always looking for prompts, and reviews fuel me to write more


End file.
